Memory, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM), is used in a multitude of electronics systems (e.g., portable computers, desktop computers, server systems, mobile devices, etc.) and has gone through several advancements over the years. For example, there are the following problems about a voltage supplied to a gate of a transistor. Gate-induced drain (GIDL) leakage may occur in certain semiconductor devices, such as field-effect transistors, which are components of memory devices. Gate-induced drain leakage current occurs when a voltage of a certain magnitude is present on the gate of the transistor that causes current to leak from the drain of the transistor through the substrate. This leakage current is generally referred to as a GIDL current. Memory devices may be designed to control this gate-induced drain leakage (GIDL) in order to enhance performance.